Finally Married
by chioocheep
Summary: Our favourite people from Special A are finally getting married! KeixHikari, TadashixAkira, MegumixYahiro, Ryux Finn and Sakurax Jun. Slight AoixAlisa
1. Chapter 1

The plan was to get married together. Kei and Hikari, Akira and Tadashi, Finn and Ryu, Jun and Sakura and Megumi and Yahiro.

The girls obviously had come up with the crazy idea. Since Tadashi and Yahiro did not get along due to the former's feelings towards Akira it had not come from the men's mouths.

"Its hopeless." Said Ryu to Jun.

"I swear. I was telling Sakura I had no problem with her tying up our wedding with that of Yahiro and her but five freaking weddings on one day!" said Jun slamming his music book.

Ryu grinned at Jun and ruffled his hair. Ryu and Jun were currently out shopping at the mall for supplies for the mass wedding. The girls had assigned jobs to all the men to keep them busy. Kei was out giving an order to a famous florist. Yahiro was making a list of the possible guests. Tadashi was planning the menu with Akira.

A lot had changed since the kids graduated from SA. Kei had taken over as CEO of the Takashima group giving his baby face father a much needed retirement. Hikari had become a famous lawyer and was frequently featured in popular murder cases. Akira had become a chef and her restaurant had received rave reviews from the like of Gordon Ramsay also. Tadashi had become a movie producer and loved producing action films with wild scenes much to the annoyance of Akira. Sakura had become a famous fashion designer and was featured on the Paris Fashion week recently. Jun had realized that playing the violin was not his thing but did not give up his relationship with music. He became a popular music composer and was much sought after. Yahiro had like Kei taken over his father's business and Megumi was an opera singer and frequently sang at the Sydney opera house. Ryu had become an animal breeder and his shows on Discovery Channel were a big hit. Finn was managing the royal house until her brother came of age.

Kei and Hikari were the first out of all the couples to move in together. Hikari often took up corporate cases related to Kei's company and Kei gave Hikari help in the cases that were tough. Akira and Tadashi lived in a small flat above Akira's restaurant. They were not the showoff type and did not need a big house to show that they were happy. Sakura and Jun did not have a permanent resident due to their busy lives and Hikari had recently heard that they had bought their third mansion in Spain this year. Megumi and Yahiro lived in a comfy villa in Sydney. Finn and Ryu lived in a house with a glass roof near Finn's parent's castle. With our entire Special A kids scattered all over the globe they did not make much of a fuss in the wedding destination. All of them agreed that the wedding should be at Hakusen Academy.

Hikari was sitting in her house she shared with Kei. Sakura sat next to her. They were deciding a theme for the wedding. Hikari wanted something related to competitions since they helped develop her romance with Kei. Sakura and Jun wanted something fancy related to music and fashion. Tadashi and Akira wanted good food for their wedding to be success. Ryu and Finn wanted a petting zoo for the children. Megumi and Yahiro did not want anything in particular.

"Why don't we try to combine everything Sakura chan. We can have competitions for the guests and offer them prizes if they win. Make a petting zoo for the kids. Get elaborate decorations done and a good orchestra. Get a good caterer. Come on we can combine them." begged Hikari to Sakura.

"Okay I will message the idea to everyone and ask their opinions.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief. Sakura left after a few hours and Hikari awaited her Kei's return.

Kei finally returned home at seven in the evening.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sweetie." Kei said while placing a kiss on Hikari's forehead.

"It's fine Mr. Takashima." Said Hikari getting off the couch to kiss Kei fully on the lips . Her hand travelled over his chest causing Kei to moan.

"Let's stop this Miss. Rank number two before it gets too far." Said Kei gently pushing Hikari away. "Remember we have a dinner to attend with all the people getting married with us."

Hikari glared at Kei. "Don't CALL ME THAT!" she yelled and pounced on Kei. Kei dodged it causing Hikari to land smack on the floor. Kei ran over to Hikari.

Kei lifted Hikari from the floor to check on her. Thankfully she was not hurt. Kei kissed Hikari on the cheek.

"Let's get ready Mr. Takashima. As a punishment for what you did earlier you will not get to see your Hikari change." said Hikari while walking into their bedroom. Kei groaned with disappoint and followed his to be wife into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry peeps for keeping you waiting for such a long time. Sorry if this chapter is not long enough! ;)**

Tadashi and Akira were getting ready for the dinner party arranged by Ryu and Finn to discuss urgent matters revolving around the big wedding.

Tadashi was in his usual attire. A nike shirt paired with casual jeans. Akira wore a simple dress coloured wine red.

"Do you think it was a good idea calling our families for this? A lot of conflict could arise." said Tadashi giving a worried look to Akira.

"I know. It's our parents I am worried about the most. I bet they are more short tempered than all the parents combined." said Akira with a sigh.

"Let's go and see what happens" Tadashi replied.

Akira and Tadashi headed out of their apartment. Tadashi walked into the garage to remove his motorcycle.

Akira hopped on the motorcycle behind Tadashi and wrapped her hands around his body. God she loved the feeling of Tadashi's body pressed against her. It made her feel protected and safe.

On the other side of the city, Yahiro and Megumi were busy getting ready in their hotel room. They were still slightly jet lagged from the flight from Australia.

"Yahiro kun get ready." whispered Megumi. She was trying to wake up Yahiro. He had fallen asleep after completing the task the girls had given him.

"Megu chan you go ahead….. tell the folks I have fever or something." Yahiro replied.

"But then the wedding will be postponed on the basis that everyone thinks you're sick!" Megumi shouted.

"Ok Megu. I will get ready but just wait a few minutes." He said while placing a kiss on Megumi's forehead.

Megumi smiled back happily at him.

Somewhere a few blocks away from the hotel. Jun and Sakura were having a fight on which color they should wear.

"No Jun! Wear the green tie it coordinates with my dress!" shouted Sakura.

"But I want to wear the purple one Yahiro gave me for Christmas. It's pure silk!" screamed Jun.

"Fine wear it!"

"Okay I will wear it! Hopefully the color clashes with that ugly green dress!"

Sakura tried to hold back her tears. The dress was designed by her and it was the most successful piece on her summer collection.

Ryu and Finn were also getting ready. Finn had just come back from a long day which consisted of babysitting her seven year old brother. She was in the tub now taking a long refreshing bath while Ryu was outside in his room adjusting his tie. Finn came out wearing her bathrobe only. Ryu felt a blush forming at his check.

"Finn if you want I can go and wait outside."

"It's not needed just look the other way."

"Okay" he said looking the other way.

He heard the bathrobe drop to the floor and gulped. He had seen Finn naked once. It was the moment that he discovered that she was a girl. He was getting tempted to look the other way and take once glance.

"Ready!" said Finn after another ten minutes.

Ryu and turned around and gasped. He had to agree that Finn had never looked prettier in her life. She was wearing a plain black dress that highlighted the slight curve near her waist. She had grown her hair in the past years. Now it was till her elbow and it was pinned up in a bun.

She glanced at Ryu staring at her and giggled.

"Let's go Ryu." said Finn taking his hand.

Finn and Ryu and proceeded outside the house and stepped into the waiting car.

**Ok there you have it peeps the first conflict- Sakura and Jun. The next chapter will consist of the dinner party so.. get ready for some conflicts and mush! Please read and review.**


End file.
